The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine provided with an image capturing device, and to a computer program product.
Conventionally, a sewing machine is known that is provided with an image capturing device and that can sew a pattern that is larger than a sewable area that is set inside an embroidery frame. For example, when a large pattern is divided into a plurality of pieces to be sewn, the sewing machine divides the pattern that is larger than the sewable area into a plurality of patterns that are smaller than the sewable area. Then, in accordance with divided sewing data, the sewing machine sequentially sews the divided patterns based on conditions in which holding positions of a sewing target object with respect to the embroidery frame are different. The above-described known sewing machine automatically performs positioning between the divided patterns based on the conditions in which the holding positions of the sewing target object are different, based on markers arranged on a surface of the sewing target object.